


At the Bottom of the Drawer

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Simple little bits and pieces that were literally found at the bottom of a drawer.Drabble pieces from forever ago.





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Hello Hello Hello!**

** These following wee fics are bits and bobs that I found floating around when I was cleaning out my room for the Summer and most of them were found at the bottom of a draw, hence the title of the fic.  They were written forever ago, some even before Deathly Hallows was out so I was just a youngen then so go easy on me.  I thought there is no point them going to waste and people might get a laugh at how mad my writing was back in the day. **

** Enjoy =) **

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

Severus, when faced with a something, always chooses _green._

His mother asked him what colour he wants his new jumper to be:

_Green._

He always says _green._

Even before he meet the pretty girl down the way.

When he noticed that Lily Evans had _green_ eyes…it was just the icing on the cake for him.

He is sorted into Slytherin, the _green_ house.

He loses his one true love to the one he hates and he is _green_ with envy.

He gets the mark – shining _green_ in the sky.

The Potter boy always looks him in the eye – always with _green._

Before he dies he takes one last look – _green_ to black – and Severus realizes that the _green_ never left him.


	2. Bubble

Lily Evans likes to think that everyone has a personal bubble in which no one – without permission – can invade.

Unlucky for her, James Potter isn’t aware of this and invades her bubble more often than not.

So much so that she avoids him, ignores him and makes her bubble so big.

But one day she sees his arm around another girl, whose name she has not bothered to learn.

Her bubble pops, deflates, explodes and dies.

She smiles in his direction, and she laughs a little louder at his jokes until the day James Potter says, “Geez Evans, invading my personal space bubble a bit aren’t ya?”

And he’s caught her.

**I like the idea of this one, mostly because I know what that's like, trying to keep your space bubble..well..your own, and then having to admit that really you do kinda want someone else to maybe invade it....R & R**

** =) **


	3. 1999

New Years of 1999 is tragically beautiful.

To some it is a true celebration of a wonderful life ahead.

Others mourn more than ever for those that were left behind.

The Weasley family cries over the loss of one of their own.

Andromeda watches over wee Teddy and wishes his parents were here to celebrate a new year with them.

Hermione sits in her living room around a fire with her mother and father, their memories restored and hopes that she will never have to put her family through that again.

Aberforth stares at the portrait in his pub, the passage way to Hogwarts.He’s a few years too late admitting it, but secretly he forgave Albus.

And Harry…Harry thinks that the New Year of 1999 is tragically beautiful. A celebration and a memory.

**I was rather tempted to have a part dedicated to Prince and Part like its 1999...but I controlled myself.**

** I think this is fair for the above characters, though others will have their opinions on how they spent, or celebrated the New Year, this for me is just a simple way of doing it. **

****

** R & R **

** =) **


	4. First Time Fears

It wasn’t particularly awkward until three days after.

You had had small conversations, about total rubbish and you told him you loved him and he returned the favour.

One day you round a corner and spot him flirting with some fifth year, at least you think he is until he marches away angry and he catches sight of you, frozen to the ground in fear, hurt and complete shame. He takes you in his arms and whispers softly, “You gave your all to me, and I’ll do the same.You’re it for me.”

All fear, hurt and shame is gone.

**Ahh if only the first time aftermath was the same for everyone eh?**

** I made this for Bee...Babe is they tap they better not gap! **

** Love Ya chicky **

****

** R & R **

** =) **


	5. Pictures of You

-This is the clock upon the wall –

Molly Weasley has always trusted her clock.It always tells the truth.

So when every member of her family is stuck on mortal peril, Molly’s heart breaks a little more each and every day.

-This is the war that’s never won – 

Either way someone loses.

Already so many from each side.

Harry thinks, as he takes that final blow from Voldemort, that no side truly wins – not really.

-There is a title we can’t win no matter how hard we may swing –

He could’ve done it. Fight then and there, one word and Potter would be gone.

But he saw her face, and Severus knows that not matter how much he wants it, Lily will never be his.

**Pictures of You-One Republic**

** Great song, was very easy to write to from what I can remember **

****

** R & R **

** =) **


End file.
